


Watcher of Winds

by Aphantasiaaa



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphantasiaaa/pseuds/Aphantasiaaa
Summary: Xenia’s life was pretty normal for people her age, but all of it was turned in its head when the government attacked them, suspecting that they were planning a coup.Xenia was forced to flee the world, but she couldn’t go NOWHERE, there was somewhere she needed to flee too.Ok idk what else to say I’ll go now.Just a quick disclaimer that this will have slow updates, my motivation is fluid and I won’t always be motivated to write, I’m also still in school for the next 3 years so I’m trying to juggle that along with this and some other stuff.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	1. Lost

The last thing she could remember before darkness was being stranded in the middle of the ocean, all her energy drained from trying to swim to the non-existant shore.

The tide pulled her along effortlessly while the deep waters below her tried to pull her under.

A pair of silvery purple wings on her back managed to hold her up, with the help of her natural buoyancy.

All she knew was that she was in the middle of the ocean, and that there was no land nearby, she wasn’t sure how she got there, or if she would make it out alive.  
Her energy continued to decline at a rapid pace, and soon enough darkness was seeping into her vision, trying to convince her to let it take over, and the girl didn’t refuse.

The world around her went black.


	2. Chaotic Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian is acting a bit odd, but no one seems to notice but Mumbo and Iskall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TAKES PLACE IN SEASON 6!
> 
> Most chapters will take place in Season 7 unless stated otherwise.
> 
> This is also pretty out of character so sorry in advance.
> 
> Characters: Mumbo and Iskall (Grian mentioned)

Grian was kind of a mystery to the other hermits, some even knew a few personal details he trusted with them, but something he never told them was how he ended up in Hermitcraft.

The admin, Xisuma, seemed surprised to see a new face on the server, which threw some people off, others just tried their best to support him and even Xisuma seemed alright having him around.

The strawberry blonde was a mess for quite a while after his arrival, both mentally and physically, as if anxiety coursed through his veins, but after a while he seemed to return to what the hermits believed was his normal personality.

That supposed normal was Grian pulling pranks, starting a civil war, and overall radiating chaotic energy, and no one seemed to really dislike him for that, perhaps they liked him even more because of all the chaos.

No one seemed to question why he would often lock himself in his base for days at a time, refusing to let anyone in. No one, that is, exept his fellow Architechs, Iskall and Mumbo.

They were due for another meeting, but Grian was having one of his episodes, he was refusing all requests for him to leave his base, or for anyone to come in, and the two were starting to get worried.

These episodes happened about every month, everyone assumed he was just overwhelmed from all the chaos, but the two Architechs knew this wasn’t the case, after all the chaos he was apparently overwhelmed by was the chaos he WILLINGLY started.

They started planning how to find out what was wrong almost the moment Mumbo realised something wasn’t right, they couldn’t risk Grian finding out via the chat, so it was done entirely in person, in a secred room Iskall created just for this plan.

After a few months of planning they finally got it somewhere that was do-able, sure there was always the risk of taking fall damage because of how high up the entrance of his first floor was, but they got it to the point where they were alright with that.

Mumbo looked over to the Swedish builder next to him. “You think the plan’s ready?” He asked quietly.

“I think so, I’m just worried for Grian.” Iskall mumbled, scribbling on a blank piece of paper.

“Same here buddy.” Mumbo sighed quietly, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb.

The two sat there in silence for what felt like hours, but was most likely just 2 minutes.

Iskall broke the silence when be put his pen down. “I think the plan is ready.”

Mumbo was slightly taken aback, Iskall wasn’t the most confident person in the world, but he said that with the confidence of someone who just beat Usain Bolt in a race.

“You think so? What happens if he finds out we’re watching?” Mumbo asked.

“Mumbo, something is clearly upsetting Grian, and I don’t want to sit by while who knows what is going on with him.” The Swedish put his hands on the taller guys shoulders, holding onto them firmly.

“Alright, alright, fine.” Mumbl stood up, Iskalls hands falling off his shoulders as he couldn’t reach easily. “Do you have the potions?”

“Mmhm.” Iskall placed three glimmering potions on the table, each had a label on them, all saying ‘Invisibility’ in what Mumbo would almost call chicken scratch, it was pretty hard to read.

“Sorry!” Iskall chuckled slightly. “I forgot to replace the labels with something easier to read.”

“That’s alright Iskall.” Mumbo told him, putting the three potions into his inventory. “Now let’s go check on Grian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be finishing this lil flash back thing, and about Jellie being in this chapter, sorry but you’re gonna have to wait until chapter 3, I got stumped on some part of it and also wanted to establish a bit of backstory for Grian.
> 
> Just a little warning: Grian has a panic attack next chapter.


End file.
